A Moment of Happiness
by cruel shiva
Summary: Continuation of My Happy Ending. Jenny goes to the Shadowmens' world to write Julian's name in the runestave again. Songfic to Ain't Afraid to Die by Dir en Grey. PLease R


_This is the second part to My Happy Ending which is a songfic to Avril Lavigne's "My Happy Ending". If you haven't read it, I suggest you do before you read this one. This is a songfic to Dir en Grey's "Ain't Afraid to Die", which is one of my favourite songs, and a must listen._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor the song "Ain't Afraid to Die". The song is owned by Dir en Grey and I do not claim it in any way.

* * *

_

**A Moment of Happiness**

**The way that I used to walk with you is gone.  
****But still, I always walked with you, I wonder if I'll ever be able to meet you.**

Jenny looked down at Julian; his head resting in her lap. It made her remember when she had gone to the Shadowmens' world to find him. She had been running from her problems at school; away from her friends, her ex-boyfriend Tom, Jorden and all the secrets that had been hidden from her.

She recalled it like it was yesterday. How she had entered her grandfather's house and stood in front of the door to the icy cold world she had been in only a year before that. She had been about to leave when she felt herself drawn back to the door. She had used the blood from her bleeding nose to trace over the carvings again. She had, had only one thought at the moment; to get away from this world and find Julian.

Once the door had opened, she stepped inside and was wrapped within a blanket of cold. The tears would have spilled from her eyes if it had not been for the hearse around her of ice. She would have stayed there until her frozen death if she had not seen Julian's caring face. When she had seen that, her eyes had opened and she continued to walk.

She had searched for what seemed like weeks until she had finally found her prize; the runestave. The flat branch that the Shadowmen had used to kill Julian-by cutting out his name. She had never forgotten the symbol of his name. She had seen it as it had fallen to the ground; spilling liquid diamond. She remembered how she had screamed, like someone running a knife through her gut.

**The snow falls gently on a hill.  
****Even though I can't reach you, I understand.  
****The flower in your room that you loved is now...**

She wondered what she could use to carve in that symbol. She put her hands in her pockets and thought. It was then that she had found her keys. Surely it would be sharp enough to carve with. She pulled it out of her pocket and picked up the runestave. Being precise, she used long strokes and carved in Julian's rune.

When she placed the runestave back on the pedestal she looked around her. Where she had come from seemed to be a never-ending abyss of darkness. What would happen now? Where was Julian? Had she carved the name wrong?

She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest and clung tightly to them. She had never felt so alone in her life. Not when Tom had broken up with her, or even when her friends were keeping things from her. Did she belong anywhere anymore? All she had wanted was to feel the same as she had when it was just her and Tommy; before the incident with Julian and the games.

But Jenny knew it would never return to what it was; so she had come here. She had truly believed that Julian would suddenly appear before her once she had carved in his name.

**The day of last year's final snow.  
****The promises that were hard to exchange.  
****When I remember them, they melt, and spill from my hands.**

Jenny looked up as she heard a crunch. It had been a footstep in a bed of snow. There was another one, and another. They were getting louder; obviously nearing her. The steps were slowing down now, and Jenny stood up. She took a step forward but stopped herself.

In her highest hopes she had believed that it was Julian coming towards her in the consuming darkness; but now she knew better. The steps were too heavy to have been his. She backed up a step, backing away from whatever was coming towards her. It had leathery skin and was terribly obscured. It was like seeing a walking corpse in a mirror in a House of Mirrors at one of those carnivals.

As it approached her, a strong frozen wind whipped through her hair, along with a nauseating stench. She almost gagged at the mixture of the sight of the Shadowman and its smell. Her eyes widened as she recognized this creature as the one that had cut out Julian's name the last time she had been in the Shadowmens' world.

**The snow falls gently on a hill.  
****Even though I can't reach you, I understand.  
****The flower in your room that you loved is now...**

The 'thing' reached towards her with deranged, icy fingers. She backed away even more to find that there was something warm behind her. At that moment it had seemed to be the only thing that mattered. This warm thing, living amongst these icy monsters.

The thing that was behind Jenny placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the hand to find that it wasn't one of a Shadowman, or anything else that she thought may be residing in a place like this, but a human hand.

A boy with white hair and a snake earring passed by her and walked towards the malignant creature in front of her. Jenny's heart seemed to stop as she recognized who it was. It was him, the one she had come looking for; Julian.

The shadowy creature backed away, disappearing into the abyss, and the area around her seemed to be of normal temperature once again. Julian turned and looked at her with his electric blue eyes. Jenny approached him slowly and touched his arm to make sure it was real, and then wrapped her arms around him tightly.

**All alone by the window, just staring at the snow.  
****While remembering you, seeing you in the glass.  
****I give you a final kiss.**

Julian wrapped his arms around her, embracing her warmth which he hadn't felt for so long. Her scent of vanilla seemed to take over all his senses as she rested her head against his chest. Just her scent reminded him of all those nights when he had stood over her bed; watching over her during the night.

It reminded him of the masquerade ball where he had danced with Jenny and inhaled the same sweet scent. That was the night that his second game had started. He did regret putting Jenny through the pain, but look where he was now.

He remembered all those times when he had watched her without her knowing and feeling as if he would never have her, never touch her. He had felt so empty when her eyes seemed to have fallen on him, but he had then remembered she could not see him.

**Come on, smile, don't cry anymore.  
****From here on, I'll always be watching you.**

Jenny looked up at Julian to find that he was looking down at her. A crystal tear escaped her eye in pure joy. He lifted his hand and wiped it away, smiling.

"I'm so glad it worked! I thought that I had done something wrong and that I would never see you again…" She said as she looked down. He nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here? What about Tom?" He asked quietly. He knew this place wasn't safe for her. She looked up at him and he realized something bad must have happened, something she didn't want to talk about.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to you anymore."

**The snow falls gently on a hill.  
****Even though I can't reach you, I understand.  
****The flower in your room that you loved is now...**

She smiled at him as she rested her head on his chest once again. They stood like that for moments in silence, not daring to ruin the moment. Julian then used two fingers to gently lift her chin to look at him. Julian then lowered his face to hers and their lips met.

It was a soft kiss, but it left Jenny's heart fluttering, and her lips tingling. She never wanted this to end, but knew they had to go before more Shadowmen showed up.

**A light that quietly begins to color the inside of the town white.  
****You saw the season's final colors.**

"Are you sure you want to stay here with me?" He asked timidly. She nodded.

"I've never been so sure in my life," she said and grabbed his hand. Jenny didn't realize it until after it happened that Julian had used his Shadowman powers to bring them to where he used to reside before he had been unborn.

**The sound of the tears that fell is cruel isn't it.  
****You saw the season's final colors.**

As Jenny looked around she found that she was in a place like a palace. It seemed so regal; like she was in a dream too good to be true. She looked over at Julian who was looking at her.

"Do you like it?" He asked, and was answered with a nod.

She figured that all of this was too good to be true; that the Shadowmen would allow them to be happy after the trouble they had caused. She had felt a sudden brush of ice, like frozen tendrils running through her hair. She looked at Julian with wide eyes as she knew what had come for them.

When she saw his face she knew that nothing would be alright. She had brought misery to him as well. His eyes were wide with anguish, and she looked at his heart as her eyes brimmed with more tears. She tried to help him as he dropped to his knees on the ground, using his hands to support himself.

Blood was dripping from his mouth and she noticed he was trying to say something to her. She shook her head as she realized what he was saying.

"Leave…quickly…"

**The four seasons, and your colors, will soon vanish.  
****The snow melts, and flowers bloom on the street corner.  
****The "colors" that you saw, softly begin to melt.**

The coldness had left the room as Julian fell to the ground. She knew he would not die right then and there, for he could not die without his name being cut from the runestave. All Jenny wanted at that moment was for Julian and her to be still standing there looking into each other's eyes. She knew that moment was gone. She placed Julian's head into her lap and wiped away the blood from the side of his mouth. She knew he was still living.

"I'm glad you came… for me," he said and then coughed, "I wanted to see you again. Even if I die now, it would have been worth it."

**The day of this year's final colors.**

She shook her head as a tear slid from her eye and down her cheek, resting on her jaw line before dripping to the ground. Julian opened his eyes again and smiled at her.

"The Shadowmen have forgiven us for the trouble we caused before," he said lightly. Jenny smiled brightly. She did not regret coming here, and she knew that no matter what happened after this, everything would be good; nothing could steal away her happiness. She was finally where she belonged, and was with someone who would never forsake her.

**A single flower on the street corner.  
****When I look up into the sky, the final snow melts from my hand.

* * *

**

_Well, I tried hard on this one. People were emailing me asking for me to write more to My Happy Ending, so I did. Hope it lived up to what you wanted! Please review!_


End file.
